Kingdom Hearts Chatroom
by BlackRoseMuffin
Summary: I introduce a Kingdom Hearts Chatroom of my own creation. It isn't original at all. :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the screen names and possibly the plot, unfortunately. There are various places where my own jokes show up that are not uttered by me. XD I have a really terrible sense of humor.

A/N: I CREATED A KHC. OH GOD, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THIS WORLD?! -dies-

…

…

KEY:

Kairi is xislandxprincessx

Sora is keyblademaster

Riku is (LOL so ominous!) (he doesn't have an S/N, in case you haven't noticed.)

Namine is xGracefulxArtistx

Roxas is .darkness (I couldn't think of anything better… D8)

Xion is xsilentxsorrowx

Zexion is xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx (Once again, I couldn't think of anything better D8)

Larxene is xLightningxAssassinx

Marluxia is xdeadlyxgardenx

Me as xxthexforgottenxx, because I CAN (and I want to interrupt at weird times lol); I will show up in this fic. I will. DO NOT DOUBT MY WORDS.

The others featured will either be fangirls/fanboys, or unimportant to the plot… Though, I need to figure out a plot… (HOLY CRAP I JUST GOT ONE!)

…

…

xislandxprincessx logged on

keyblademaster logged on

logged on

keyblademaster: lol has any1 else realiezd we logegd on at the xeact same time?

: Has anyone else realized that Sora is an idiot?

xislandxprincessx: don't be so mean riku! sora, use spell check. srsly.

: I often wonder why I hang out with you two, but now I realize why: When I'm with you, I feel smarter.

keyblademaster: it maeks ur ego bigger, 2

xislandxprincessx: DAMMIT SORA

xislandxprincessx: just shut up

keyblademaster: huh? wut did I do?

: It's not what you DID, it's more of what you DIDN'T do.

xGracefulxArtistx logged on

xGracefulxArtistx: I'm not sure I want to know what you people were talking about.

: You really don't.

xislandxprincessx: you're srsly annoying sometimes riku

: —says the one apparently incapable of using capital letters correctly.

xGracefulxArtistx: That's kinda mean, Riku…

keyblademaster: … i'm confuzed…

: Kairi, your boyfriend's an idiot.

xislandxprincessx: you still love him tho

: … No, not really. I'm more like his babysitter, to be honest.

xislandxprincessx: that makes sense…

: It usually does.

xGracefulxArtistx: OMFG GUYS DO YOU SEE WHAT I SEE?!

keyblademaster: … no?

xGracefulxArtistx: It's—it's—!

xGracefulxArtistx: It's a TALKING CHICKEN THAT LOOKS LIKE VEN, CLOUD, _AND_ ROXAS!

xislandxprincessx: … does she mean a chocobo?

: Never would have taken her as someone with a phobia of birds.

keyblademaster: niether did i lol

xsilentxsorrowx logged on

xsilentxsorrowx: Okay, what the hell's going on? Namine just fainted, Larxene's being a bitch as usual, Zexion's muttering something about Demyx, a chainsaw, and blood, and Marluxia is suddenly sharpening his scythe.

xislandxprincessx: hey, where's roxas?

xsilentxsorrowx: He's reading over my shoulder.

xislandxprincessx: oh.

: We actually have no idea what's going on.

xsilentxsorrowx: No way.

: Yes way.

xsilentxsorrowx: This is messed up.

: Indeed.

xsilentxsorrowx: Roxas just dragged his laptop over so he can sit beside me, since I'm in front of the TV, and is going to log on, just to let you know.

.darkness logged on

.darkness: Hey guys.

: Yo.

keyblademaster: hai hai o nobody o' mine!!

xislandxprincessx: hi, roxas

xsilentxsorrowx: Well, would you look at that; Namine's reviving herself.

.darkness: Marluxia's standing over her with a Phoenix Down, in case she dies.

xsilentxsorrowx: …

.darkness: …?

xislandxprincessx: ?

keyblademaster: i dun get it…

: Shut up, Sora. Xion, what's wrong?

.darkness: She's muttering something about blood… Should I start fearing for her sanity?

: … Yes.

xislandxprincessx: no, she can't be going insane!! she's the sane one here!

: What am I, a potted plant?

xislandxprincessx: … yes?

xGracefulxArtistx: Ungh… What the hell…?

xGracefulxArtistx: HOLY SHIT I'M BLEEDING!

.darkness: Before any of you say anything, no, Marluxia didn't stab her. Xion would've seen it if he did.

: What's up with your faith in Xion, Rox?

xislandxprincessx: you aren't suggesting—?!

: Oh, yes, I am.

xislandxprincessx: you idiot, xion and roxas aren't like that!

: that's what you _say,_ anyway…

.darkness: …

xsilentxsorrowx: I feel rather insulted by this whole matter.

keyblademaster: omg xion!! (glomp) plz tlel me ur not gonna dye!!

xsilentxsorrowx: 'Dye'—don't you mean 'die'?

keyblademaster: … yes?

xsilentxsorrowx: Okay, that's it. Sora's a freaking imbecile.

.darkness: Glad you agree.

: Sora also can't spell.

.darkness: True, true.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the screen names and possibly plot, unfortunately. There are various places where my own jokes show up that are not uttered by me. XD I have a really terrible sense of humor.

…

…

KEY:

Kairi is xislandxprincessx

Sora is keyblademaster

Riku is (LOL so ominous!) (he doesn't have an S/N, in case you haven't noticed.)

Namine is xGracefulxArtistx

Roxas is .darkness (I couldn't think of anything better… D8)

Xion is xsilentxsorrowx

Zexion is xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx (Once again, I couldn't think of anything better D8)

Larxene is xLightningxAssassinx

Marluxia is xdeadlyxgardenx

Me as xxthexforgottenxx, because I CAN (and I want to interrupt at weird times lol); I will show up in this fic. I will. DO NOT DOUBT MY WORDS.

The others featured will either be fangirls/fanboys, or unimportant to the plot… Though, I need to figure out a plot… (HOLY CRAP I JUST GOT ONE!)

…

…

keyblademaster: i dun gte it

xsilentxsorrowx: -face-palm- Of course you don't...

xGracefulxArtistx: WHY AM I BLEEDING?!

.darkness: I dunno. Why _are_ you bleeding?

: Namine, you probably hit something when you fainted.

xGracefulxArtistx: Oh, yeah. I fainted because of that freaky bird thing that looks like Ven, Cloud, and Roxas.

xGracefulxArtistx: OMFG IT'S BACK!!

xislandxprincessx: ... she fainted again, didn't she

xsilentxsorrowx: Yep.

xxthexforgottenxx logged on

keyblademaster: huh? who r u?

xxthexforgottenxx: i'm your creator.

: What are you talking about?

xxthexforgottenxx: that is for me to know, and you to never find out.

xsilentxsorrowx: What's up?

xxthexforgottenxx: nothing much. gas prices, the sky... you know, the usual. hbu?

xsilentxsorrowx: Oh, everything's up these days.

xxthexforgottenxx: true.

: You know her/him/it, Xion?

xsilentxsorrowx: Yeah.

.darkness: ...

xislandxprincessx: OH! is she the one who chased roxas that one time, screaming his name and squealing?

xsilentxsorrowx: ... Maybe...

xxthexforgottenxx: hey! it wasn't my fault i'm his fangirl. i mean, he was there, and i saw him, and my fangirls instincts took over.

.darkness: You _tackled_ me!

xxthexforgottenxx: i did not tackle; i _pounced_. there's a difference.

: ... I see...

keyblademaster: omg!!

keyblademaster: nessa?!

xxthexforgottenxx: yo keyfreak

keyblademaster: dun call me kyefraek

: USE SPELL-CHECK, SORA.

keyblademaster: nveer!

xxthexforgottenxx: -face-palm-

xsilentxsorrowx: -face-palm-

.darkness: -face-palm-

xislandxprincessx: -face-palm-

: -face-palm-

keyblademaster: u all fcae-plamde at teh smae time

xsilentxsorrowx: It's amazing, isn't it.

.darkness: He's hopeless.

xislandxprincessx: u got that right

xxthexforgottenxx: -checks watch- oops! i g2g. see ya!

xsilentxsorrowx: Bye.

keyblademaster: bai!!

xxthexforgottenxx: see ya later, roxy. -wink-

xxthexforgottenxx logged off

.darkness: ... A cold feeling suddenly swept over me...

xsilentxsorrowx: Yeah, I have that feeling, too...

keyblademaster: lol

keyblademaster: good lcuk, rxoas

.darkness: ... Thanks... -.-

: I'm just kind of scared because she _winked_.

xislandxprincessx: as if you don't wink at girls all the time. -rolls eyes-

: Hey! It's not _my_ fault chicks love me.

xGracefulxArtistx: FOR THE LAST TIME, RIKU, NO ONE LIKES YOU!

xGracefulxArtistx: THEY JUST LIKE YOUR HAIR!

xsilentxsorrowx: That's true.

: E-even you, Xion?!

xsilentxsorrowx: Well, _duh_.

: ;-;

logged off

.darkness: Yes! He's finally gone!

xislandxprincessx: YAY!

keyblademaster: Finally. I thought he'd never leave.

xGracefulxArtistx: -stares- S-Sora? You're using correct punctuation and capitalization!

keyblademaster: Of course. I'm not as stupid as I appear, after all.

xsilentxsorrowx: O_o;

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx logged on

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx: Yes, you are.

keyblademaster: HUH!? WHO R U?!

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx: I'm the monster under your bed.

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx: Rawr.

keyblademaster: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

keyblademaster logged off

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx: Heh. Works every time.

xsilentxsorrowx: Thanks, Zexy!

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx: No problem.

RIKUFANGIRLNUMBERONE logged on

RIKUFANGIRLNUMBERONE: WHERE'S RIKU?

xislandxprincessx: he's at his house.

RIKUFANGIRLNUMBERONE: K THX

xislandxprincessx: no prob.

RIKUFANGIRLNUMBERONE logged off

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx: I didn't know you associated with fangirls, Kairi. However, I suppose it's to be expected, as you _are_ you.

xsilentxsorrowx: Ooh...

xsilentxsorrowx: BURN!

xislandxprincessx: wtf?!

xsilentxsorrowx: idk. I just wanted to say that. :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xislandxprincessx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xislandxprincessx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xislandxprincessx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xislandxprincessx: ...

xGracefulxArtistx: STOP IT!

xsilentxsorrowx: :D

xsilentxsorrowx: YOU STOPPED IT!

xislandxprincessx: SHUN HER!

xsilentxsorrowx: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!

xislandxprincessx: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA!

.darkness: -shakes head- I can't believe you interrupted it, Namine. It's like, blasphemy to interrupt that kind of conversation between Xion and Kairi.

xGracefulxArtistx: I didn't know! ;_;

.darkness: Well, now you do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the screen names and possibly plot, unfortunately. There are various places where my own jokes show up that are not uttered by me. XD I have a really terrible sense of humor.

A/N: Has anyone else noticed I always end these chapters with Roxas? :0

A/N 2: BTW! The Attack of the Fangirls was inspired by DemyXD's comment. I hope the scene was okay. XD

…

…

KEY:

Kairi is xislandxprincessx

Sora is keyblademaster

Riku is (LOL so ominous!) (he doesn't have an S/N, in case you haven't noticed.)

Namine is xGracefulxArtistx

Roxas is .darkness (I couldn't think of anything better… D8)

Xion is xsilentxsorrowx

Zexion is xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx (Once again, I couldn't think of anything better D8)

Larxene is xLightningxAssassinx

Marluxia is xdeadlyxgardenx

Me as xxthexforgottenxx, because I CAN (and I want to interrupt at weird times lol); I will show up in this fic. I will. DO NOT DOUBT MY WORDS.

The others featured will either be fangirls/fanboys, or unimportant to the plot… Though, I need to figure out a plot… (HOLY CRAP I JUST GOT ONE!)

…

…

xGracefulxArtistx: T_T

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx: Namine, I'm ashamed of you. I thought you knew this kind of thing.

xislandxprincessx: yeah! you _deceived _us, namine!

xGracefulxArtistx: No, I didn't! D: You all just ASSUMED I'm so freaking knowledgable and all that crap!

xsilentxsorrowx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: There's no need for you to get all worked up about it.

xGracefulxArtistx: WH—BU—TH—YOU—

xGracefulxArtistx: UGH! I'm leaving!

xGracefulxArtistx logged off

.darkness: I can't imagine why she's so worked up about it. ._.

xsilentxsorrowx: Neither can I.

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx: Well, I'm leaving. See ya.

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx logged off

keyblademaster logged on

keyblademaster: The monster finally left, thank God.

xislandxprincessx: sora!

keyblademaster: Yes?

xislandxprincessx: stop acting smart!

xislandxprincessx: you're freaking me out D:

keyblademaster: My apologies, then. I shall assume that my apparent "smartness" is unexpected and therefore "creepy" to everyone present. Am I correct?

xsilentxsorrowx: Yes.

.darkness: Yeah.

xislandxprincessx: YES

keyblademaster: Sorry.

FangirlArmyLeader logged on

FangirlArmyLeader: Where's Riku?

xislandxprincessx: idk

logged on

: Who said my name?

FangirlArmyLeader: I did.

RikuFangirl01 logged on

RikuFangirl02 logged on

RikuFangirl03 logged on

RikuFangirl04 logged on

RikuFangirl05 logged on

RikuFangirl06 logged on

RikuFangirl07 logged on

RikuFangirl08 logged on

RikuFangirl09 logged on

RikuFangirl10 logged on

RikuFangirl11 logged on

RikuFangirl12 logged on

RikuFangirl13 logged on

FangirlArmyLeader: GET HIM!

All RikuFangirls: MA'AM YES MA'AM!

: HOLY CRAP FLYING MONKEYS! -runs away-

_is chased back and forth, then trips over random Keyblade_

keyblademaster: I did that XD

: THE HELL, SORA?!

: YOU'RE NOT MY BFF ANYMORE!

keyblademaster: D: C-can't we work something out?!

: NO!

_Swarm of fangirls attack Riku_

: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.darkness: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: ...

xislandxprincessx: ...

keyblademaster: T_T...

: Ooh, lipgloss!

xLightningxAssassinx logged on

xLightningxAssassinx: FAG

xLightningxAssassinx logged off

xsilentxsorrowx: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: I'm agreeing with Larxene here.

.darkness: Same.

xislandxprincessx: me 2

keyblademaster: me 3

: T_T You're all against me!

logged off

FangirlArmyLeader: AFTER HIM!

All RikuFangirls: MA'AM YES MA'AM!

RikuFangirl01 logged off

RikuFangirl02 logged off

RikuFangirl03 logged off

RikuFangirl04 logged off

RikuFangirl05 logged off

RikuFangirl06 logged off

RikuFangirl07 logged off

RikuFangirl08 logged off

RikuFangirl09 logged off

RikuFangirl10 logged off

RikuFangirl11 logged off

RikuFangirl12 logged off

RikuFangirl13 logged off

FangirlArmyLeader logged off

xsilentxsorrowx: ... Okay, then...

keyblademaster: Poor Riku. ._.

.darkness: Indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the screen names and possibly plot, unfortunately. There are various places where my own jokes show up that are not uttered by me. XD I have a really terrible sense of humor.

A/N: Apparently, no one has noticed I end the chapters with Roxas saying something. -.-

…

…

KEY:

Kairi is xislandxprincessx

Sora is keyblademaster

Riku is (LOL so ominous!) (he doesn't have an S/N, in case you haven't noticed.)

Namine is xGracefulxArtistx

Roxas is .darkness (I couldn't think of anything better… D8)

Xion is xsilentxsorrowx

Zexion is xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx (Once again, I couldn't think of anything better D8)

Larxene is xLightningxAssassinx

Marluxia is xdeadlyxgardenx

Me as xxthexforgottenxx, because I CAN (and I want to interrupt at weird times lol); I will show up in this fic. I will. DO NOT DOUBT MY WORDS.

The others featured will either be fangirls/fanboys, or unimportant to the plot… Though, I need to figure out a plot… (HOLY CRAP I JUST GOT ONE!)

…

…

Riku, after logging out of the chat, frantically looked for a place to hide. There was the closet, under his bed, under the desk, in another room... He froze when there was a knock at his door. He had to act quickly! He dove under his bed just in time; the door opened, and a girl—the leader—said, "Ten to thirteen, go inside, and try to find him. If you can't, well, you can just steal some of his stuff, if you like."

"Hai!" four girls exclaimed in unison, happily skipping into the room, except for Thirteen, who was blonde and trying to act like Roxas. "Nex!" Twelve snapped. "This isn't the time to imitate Roxas, now _move!"_

Nex nodded, blushing furiously, and began to look around the room.

Riku blinked. A Roxas fangirl? Well, that was... Different.

Eleven opened his closet. "Riku cross-dresses!" she squealed, holding something up. It was the maid outfit Kairi had made him wear one time for Halloween... Riku twitched. He twitched again, and once more for good measure. _Oh, hell no._ His reputation was officially ruined. His bad-ass image was killed in one fell swoop.

"That's surprising," Ten said in a thick British accent, her tone sarcastic. "Naw, mate, I always thought he liked to cross-dress."

"So like a drag queen," Twelve sighed. "He's hopeless."

"Oi!" their leader exclaimed. "Now isn't the time to insult Riku; now find him, and then we'll go see the rest, awright?"

"Hai!" the four girls shouted, now much more cheerful.

Riku felt hurt. They weren't even his fangirls. Nex was Roxas', obviously, and Ten had to be Luxord's. Eleven and Twelve probably couldn't care less about him. Ah, it was like rubbing salts over wounds! He resisted the urge to cry like a little girl. _ At least my fangirls are loyal, if a bit dishonest...  
_

Nex crouched down, and peeped under the bed. Riku's eyes widened, and he mouthed, _Don't tell, PLEASE!_ She paused, and stood back up. "I don't think he's here," she said.

Eleven nodded. "Same."

The leader sighed. "Oh, well. We'll get him next time. Move out, girls, and we'll go visit someone else!"

They followed the Fangirl Leader out, and Riku breathed a sigh of relief. He crawled out from under the bed, and sat down in his computer chair. He logged back on. "That was one hell of a visit."

…

…

logged on

: The fangirls CAME.

xsilentxsorrowx: Poor you?

: Roxas, lock your door.

.darkness: Are they coming after me, now? D:

: I'm not sure, but Nex—the thirteenth fangirl—is YOUR fangirl, so you can at least be prepared.

.darkness: Oh gawd.

keyblademaster: at least ur fnagrils actaully visit! T_T

: ... Yeah, but they're creepy.

keyblademaster: so?!

keyblademaster: at least they care enough to visit!

xislandxprincessx: one full sentence without a single spelling mistake?

xislandxprincessx: i'm proud of you, sora

keyblademaster: thx :D

burnbabyburn logged on

perfectxdeath logged on

burnbabyburn: Roxy~!

.darkness: -twitch- Axel...

perfectxdeath: Roxy?

burnbabyburn: -nod- Yeah, Roxy's Roxas.

perfectxdeath: I call him Foxy Roxy sometimes lol

burnbabyburn: lol yeah, he IS kinda foxy

.darkness: ...

xsilentxsorrowx: perfectxdeath, are you Roxas' fangirl?

: The RikuFangirl13?

perfectxdeath: umm

perfectxdeath: You have me mistaken with someone else!

xislandxprincessx: of course we do...

perfectxdeath: ... D: rly!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

keyblademaster: O RLY?

perfectxdeath: YA RLY!

xsilentxsorrowx: I'M BLIND

keyblademaster: O RLY?

xsilentxsorrowx: YA RLY!

xsilentxsorrowx: Now shut up.

perfectxdeath: Awww, you ruined our fun! D:

keyblademaster: yeah! D:

.darkness: Boo-hoo. Whatever. Get over it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the screen names and possibly plot, unfortunately. There are various places where my own jokes show up that are not uttered by me. XD I have a really terrible sense of humor.

…

…

KEY:

Kairi is xislandxprincessx

Sora is keyblademaster

Riku is (LOL so ominous!) (he doesn't have an S/N, in case you haven't noticed.)

Namine is xGracefulxArtistx

Roxas is .darkness (I couldn't think of anything better… D8)

Xion is xsilentxsorrowx

Zexion is xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx (Once again, I couldn't think of anything better D8)

Larxene is xLightningxAssassinx

Marluxia is xdeadlyxgardenx

Me as xxthexforgottenxx, because I CAN (and I want to interrupt at weird times lol); I will show up in this fic. I will. DO NOT DOUBT MY WORDS.

The others featured will either be fangirls/fanboys, or unimportant to the plot… Though, I need to figure out a plot… (HOLY CRAP I JUST GOT ONE!)

…

…

xsilentxsorrowx: Who are you, anyway, perfectxdeath?

perfectxdeath: umm

perfectxdeath: is that a rhetorical question?

: I don't think this is RikuFangirl13. This one knows how to spell 'rhetorical'.

xislandxprincessx: shut up riku

burnbabyburn: either way, she's cool

perfectxdeath: aww, thanks, axel! x3

.darkness: ...

perfectxdeath: OMY! I'm so sorry, Foxy Roxy! -huggles him- I didn't mean to ignore you ;-; please forgive me

.darkness: ... WTF.

xsilentxsorrowx: I think she's your fangirl.

.darkness: Ya think? -.-;

.darkness: Anyway, perfectxdeath, I don't know you, so get off me.

_.darkness pushes perfectxdeath off of him._

perfectxdeath: T_T Roxy doesn't love me anymore~!

burnbabyburn: -hugs perfectxdeath- same here, girl; same here

xGracefulxArtistx logged on

xGracefulxArtistx: You should start a club, then. The Roxas Hates Us Club.

burnbabyburn: -gasp- that's PERFECT!

perfectxdeath: OMY! namine, you deserve a medal! c'mon axel, let's go make that club!

burnbabyburn: aye aye, cap'n!

perfectxdeath logged off

burnbabyburn logged off

xGracefulxArtistx: ...

.darkness: Namine?

xGracefulxArtistx: Yes?

.darkness: I love you.

xsilentxsorrowx: ...

xislandxprincessx: ...

keyblademaster: ...

: ...

xGracefulxArtistx: I love you, too.

.darkness: So, um... Would you... Go out with me?

xislandxprincessx: !

xsilentxsorrowx: ...

keyblademaster: o.o

xGracefulxArtistx: I'd love to. :3

.darkness: Okay! Meet me at seven, 'kay?

xGracefulxArtistx: 'Kay.

xsilentxsorrowx: Bloody hell!

xislandxprincessx: you're such a skank, namine!!

keyblademaster: yeah! how can you steal xion's man like that?!

: ... I thought I was Xion's 'man'...

keyblademaster: you're not.

xGracefulxArtistx: What are you talking about? Why am I a skank just because I said I love Roxas?

xislandxprincessx: u kno why, miss i'll-never-take-advantage-of-his-love-for-me-becuz-i-kno-you're-in-love-with-him!

keyblademaster: think abuot wut u didt o xion!!!

xsilentxsorrowx: I HATE ALL OF YOU

xsilentxsorrowx logged off

.darkness: ...?

keyblademaster: idiot

: Come. Let's not tarry further in these idiots' presence.

logged off

keyblademaster logged off

xislandxprincessx: u 2 r just so stupid

xislandxprincessx: i'm ashamed of you

xislandxprincessx logged off

xGracefulxArtistx: WTF?

.darkness: That's exactly what I'm thinking...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the screen names and possibly plot, unfortunately. There are various places where my own jokes show up that are not uttered by me. XD I have a really terrible sense of humor.

…

…

KEY:

Kairi is xislandxprincessx

Sora is keyblademaster

Riku is (LOL so ominous!) (he doesn't have an S/N, in case you haven't noticed.)

Namine is xGracefulxArtistx

Roxas is .darkness (I couldn't think of anything better… D8)

Xion is xsilentxsorrowx

Zexion is xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx (Once again, I couldn't think of anything better D8)

Larxene is xLightningxAssassinx

Marluxia is xdeadlyxgardenx

Me as xxthexforgottenxx, because I CAN (and I want to interrupt at weird times lol); I will show up in this fic. I will. DO NOT DOUBT MY WORDS.

The others featured will either be fangirls/fanboys, or unimportant to the plot… Though, I need to figure out a plot… (HOLY CRAP I JUST GOT ONE!)

…

…

.darkness: Anyway, we should get ready.

xGracefulxArtistx: Okay.

.darkness logged off

xGracefulxArtistx logged off

perfectxdeath logged on

burnbabyburn logged on

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx logged on

perfectxdeath: sexy zexy, agent hot pants, we must make sure roxy and THE OTHER GIRL have a horrible time on their date

burnbabyburn: aye, aye!

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx: Yes, we must break them up, but who should take Roxas afterwards?

perfectxdeath: ... hmm.

burnbabyburn: i will be a good citizen and give up all my roxy rights except for the rights that allow me to touch him, appropriately or otherwise, and to bed him given the opportunity

perfectxdeath: same

perfectxdeath: agent hot pants, i do believe we need to stalk roxy and THE OTHER GIRL and enjoy ourselves on the way

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx: I bet Roxas is taking THE OTHER GIRL to an ice-cream shop or something.

burnbabyburn: ice-cream?

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx: Ice-cream.

perfectxdeath: i'm in!

burnbabyburn: me too

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx: Mwaha, yes... We shall discuss our plan on the phone, yes?

burnbabyburn: indeed

perfectxdeath: since idk either of ur phone nos, one of u call me

burnbabyburn: k

perfectxdeath: thx

burnbabyburn: np

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx: Let us not delay further. Also, Axel, check to make sure Roxas isn't planning on bringing any condoms.

perfectxdeath: surely he wouldn't do that on the first date?!

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx: You never know, girl. You never know.

burnbabyburn: o_o

burnbabyburn: I'M COMING ROXY!

burnbabyburn logged off

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx: ... Yeah. Bye.

perfectxdeath: byeeee.

xmonsterxunderxyourxbedx logged off

perfectxdeath logged off

logged on

xislandxprincessx logged on

xislandxprincessx: riku?

: Yeah?

xislandxprincessx: do u think we should stop pxd, axel, and zexion from ruining roxas' date?

: Nah. Let them have their fun. If everything works out, things will happen in Xion's favor.

.darkness logged on

.darkness: Why the hell did Axel come barging in here, demanding to know if I had condoms anywhere?!

xislandxprincessx: ... idk.

xislandxprincessx: ._.

: Neither do I.

: Go back to preparing for your date, Roxas.

.darkness: Yeah, okay...

xislandxprincessx: WAIT

.darkness: Yes?

xislandxprincessx: are you, by any chance, going to an ice-cream shop?

.darkness: O_o How did you know?

xislandxprincessx: i kno all.

.darkness: ... Yeah, sure.

.darkness: Bye.

xislandxprincessx: byeeee

: Later.

.darkness logged off

xislandxprincessx: omfg, roxas isn't the type to molest a girl on the first date, is he?!

xislandxprincessx: OMFG

xislandxprincessx: namine's innocence!

xislandxprincessx: WE MUST SAVE IT

: Are you saying we should go with Axel, perfectxdeath, and Zexion to stalk on Roxas and Namine's date?

xislandxprincessx: that is exactly what we're going to do, riku.

burnbabyburn logged on

burnbabyburn: you're in.

xislandxprincessx: yay!

.darkness logged on

.darkness: Axel, why the hell did you just come in here and ask if I was planning on bringing condoms?

burnbabyburn: ummm

burnbabyburn: i g2g BYE

burnbabyburn logged off

.darkness: ... Teme.


End file.
